Not all things come true
by DarkSpring
Summary: Sam has a vision that someone he loves dies a week from the day he has the vision... will he be able to save them in time? Or will his vision come true with the worst outcome?


AN/ Hey all this is spur of the moment, half hour since "Salvation" was on, fresh as I could get it in my head enjoy! Please review! I don't own so don't sure!

Presenting:

Not all things come true.

Chapter 1

"There gone and they aren't coming back" Dean hissed letting his brother shove him up against the wall in their hotel room. "What are you going to do Sammy?" Dean asked feeling the emotions coming off of his little brother. "You're… you and dad… your all I have left. With out you and dad… I'm barely holding it together…" Dean choked out his voice getting stuck in his throat, his eyes slowly watering with pain and a little shame of letting go in front of Sammy.

Sam loosened his hold on Dean. What could he really do? His brother had saved his life tonight. He had kept him from running into that house, to kill the son of a bitch. But his brother had stopped him, and told him, had let his guard down, had an almost chick flick moment, that he was needed, and that he needed his little brother. Maybe Dean wasn't as tuff as Sam always thought he was. They needed to keep their heads. There was no use; they had to keep their heads. "All right… All right." Sam let go of his brother backing away his mind running off… "Dad!" Sam said his eyes going wide, "Call him again Dean. Something isn't right."

Dean did as he was told dialing the number to his father's Cell phone, knowing the numbers by heart, and hearing the same monotone ring that he had heard thousands of times before… then a click. The phone had clicked on someone was on the other end of the line. Before he could let out a word a female voice came over the line, "You boys really screwed up tonight. And you're never going to see your father again." The phone clicked off just as fast as it had clicked on. Dean stood stalk still, sill pressed against the wall, now used for his support. His father... No. he wasn't dead. No that couldn't happen, their father was invincible, and he was not aloud to be dead.

"Dean what is it?" Sam asked staring at his brother who just looked at him.

"They have Dad."

"No they don't" Sam yelled, his voice going deep with anger, he barely got another word out when his head exploded with pain, a sharp vision sprung forth in his head;

"_Dean, grab your brother and get outside as fast as you can!" John Winchester said urgently as he shoved a much younger Dean towards the stairs, running back to help his wife. _

_John Winchester was standing over a grave with his tiny 6 month old son, Sammy in his arms, his other son Dean was clutching his open hand with dear life as they lowered a casket into the ground. "We'll get 'em. Don't every doubt that boy's we will get that Demon."_

_  
Dean Winchester sat in a motel room, his 5 year old brother sitting next to him, the lights in the entire motel room flashing spontaneously, something wasn't right. "Don't worry Sammy nothings happening." Dean said rubbing his younger brothers back as he fretted about the lights._

"_I love you Sam. Come back alright? By Monday, your interview." Jess whispered giving Sam a good bye kiss before he left to go with his brother. Sam nodded deepening the kiss, wanting to forget that his brother was waiting, that his dad was missing, he just wanted to be there with Jess just him and Jess… for ever. _

_Sam Winchester lay on his bed as a drop fell down on his forehead. His eyes jerked up and Jessica his beloved Jessica was on the ceiling, then as if in slow motion opened her mouthed the words 'I love you' before bursting into flames, Sam didn't even know Dean was dragging him out until he was shoved into the car and tried to fight his way back to Jessica. It was too late he knew, when the entire building burst into more flames. The only other women in his life that had loved him had just been murdered. And it was his fault._

_Dean Winchester sat in his car watching Sam struggle with saying good bye on the grave of Jessica, his sweet heart from Collage. Never would Sam be able to kiss her again. He felt sorry for his little brother, but what could he do to help. He couldn't bring her back, he could only hope that they would be able to kill the son of a bitch demon before anyone else was hurting just like he was, his father was, and Sammy was. It was the only thing they could do. _

_Dean and Sam Winchester stand over a grave. Both had tears on their face, they were alone. No one accompanied them in this silent funeral. No one was needed to. They were all that was left of the Winchesters. They were all that was left, because they were standing over the grave of John Winchester._

_John Winchester_

_September 29, 1956- May 4, 2006_

_Husband and Father_

_He will not be forgotten_

The pain stopped Sam was curled up in the fetal position on the floor. His back ached, his stomach was going to be sick, he rolled to his knees and puked over the floor. His body shaking in sobs, it wasn't true. It couldn't be true, he wouldn't let it happen. He felt a hand on his back and he knew it was Dean. A waste basket was shoved under his face as he was again sick. His stomach heaving trying to get the vision out of him.

"Take it easy there Sammy. Deep breathes," Dean soothed, rubbing his younger brothers back. "Deep breathes Sammy. Your okay, we're okay." Dean hushed as Sam let a moan out as he pushed the waste basket away. His eyes blood shot, his face pink; he twisted to look up at his brother.

"It's Sam." He tried to make light of the situation, shedding a little light on the dark times, you could say… but it failed. His brother's eyes didn't soften worry was written all over his young face making him look much older then 26

"What did you see Sammy?" Dean asked, sitting up on his bed nodding towards the other for Sam who shoved himself onto it.

Sam flopped back, when he recounted what he saw in visions, he couldn't look at any one it was far easier to tell a ceiling or a floor, not a person. "I saw a bunch of different things. I saw when Dad put me in your arms and pushed you out the door. I saw Mom's funeral. I don't know how old we were but the lights were going in and out and you were rubbing my back telling me everything was going to be okay." Sam's voice hitched making it difficult for him to speak. "Jess… god I saw Jess. She kissed me good bye… I could feel her… and then… she was on the ceiling… she mouthed 'I love you' and then... God… then she was gone... And" Sam stopped gritting his teeth to keep from crying in pain from the memories of Jessica on the ceiling and bursting into flames. "You were in a car. Watching me at Jess' grave" Sam had to stop again to get his breathing under control. He shook his head. He couldn't say the last part it wasn't true… it couldn't be true.

"Sam… what else did you see. It was about dad wasn't it?" Dean asked blinking back unwanted tears also.

"We were at a grave. It was Dad's." Sam let out his body shaking with unshed tears. He wasn't going to give in this wasn't true.

Dean stood up starting to pace the room. "That could happen years from now. Were you able to read it? Did it have a date?" He asked stopping next to his brother's bed.

Sam turned his head to look up at his brother. Tears starting to fall it was like speaking it was setting it in stone. "John Winchester… September 29, 1956- May 4, 2006… Dean. That's a week from now."

AN/ So how was it? Love it hate it? Let me know! Please review! Sorry about the dates, I just kinda ruffed them out. So yah, I hope you liked it!


End file.
